Featherspark
NOTE: Triggeredspark is my NEW sona so don't edit this or she will be TRIGGERED angry. Tell me if I have made a mistake and I will edit it. WARNING: Contains gore. If you don't like reading fan-made stuff with gore, I recommend you don't read this... "I wish I can feed deathberries to Firefur..." ''- Triggeredspark to one of her clanmates. Introduction Featherspark is a she-cat that kills any cat who absolutely annoys her. She is Half RiverClan and Half ThunderClan. She formerly lived at ThunderClan until she get killed by ShadowClan cats. Now she lives at A Place of No Stars. ''"Get out of the clan, you stupid furball!" ''- Triggeredspark to a kittypet. Appearance She is white and dappled with black and grey designs all over her. She has blue eyes and a pink nose and pink inner ears. She has grey eyebrows. She has pink paw pads. She has a rather small tail. ''"Back off or I will rip your pelt off!" - Triggeredspark to Whitestripe. Personality She is an evil VILLAIN. She is edgy. She can also get TRIGGERED when somebody annoys her. She acts neutral to some of her clanmates and she is friendly to her BLOODTHIRSTY friends. She is quiet most of the time during a clan meeting and during ceremonies. She can be a bit loud during a gathering. She also acts like she can do what SHE wants just because she is evil. She never followed the warrior code because she hates the warrior code. She does not like most of the clan cats because they are SO loyal to their clan and the warrior code. At A Place of No Stars, she likes to gang up with the evil toms and she-cats. "Shadowkit... I don't mind if you try to make me smile..." - Triggeredkit to Shadowkit. Backstory Featherkit was born to Skyflight and Tallcloud along with her sister and brother, Darkkit and Leafkit, who passed away after they was born. Feattherkit was the only survivor of the litter. As a kit, she never wanted to play with the other kits. She had a habit to step on twigs and leaves. She was always silent in a clan meeting. Sometimes she would look at other clan cats and wishes she could scratch them. During a battle with ShadowClan, she met a ShadowClan kit called Shadowkit and they grew close to each other, they kept talking about battles and fights. Tallcloud spotted them talking with each other, he was frustrated that his only kit was talking to a ShadowClan kit. The ShadowClan leader grasped his kit and stormed away. Featherkit felt agony and pain when she saw her first friend upset. When she was six moons old, she earned her apprentice name; Featherpaw. Featherpaw's mentor was Leopardclaw. Leaopardclaw taught Featherpaw how to hunt and fight. She struggled the first time and after practicing without her mentor knowing, she caught lots of prey. After training, there was a battle with ShadowClan, again. Featherpaw fought bravely against a ShadowClan cat. After the battle, She saw the bodies of her mother and father, smeared with crimson blood. She froze in horror at the sight of her deceased parents. She felt something she never felt before, and that was anger and hatred. Her mentor spoke with the leader. Featherpaw did not have a clue about what they were talking about. Then the leader, Breezestar called the clan for a warrior ceremony and Featherpaw received her warrior name, Featherspark. After receiving her warrior name, she started growling at her clanmates and started to hate the warrior code. Featherspark was vicious and cruel, she also was mischievous and she wreaked havoc in the clan. She killed clancats and lied about their death. After that, there was another fight between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. The medicine cat told her she was half clan. After hearing that she was half clan, she killed the medicine cat and all the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats saw this including her first friend, Shadoweye. The ShadowClan cats battled her, she was getting progressively weaker due to her scars in battle. After becoming weak, she slammed to the ground. Her soul was fading away. And her soul flew away to A Place of No Stars. In The Place of No Stars, she made friends with the evil toms and she-cats and they planned to wreak havoc in ThunderClan and the three other clans. "How could she kill her own medicine cat..." ''- Shadoweye concerned about her friend's vengeance Aha yes... the Relationships ''Ask me in the comments if you want to add your character into this thing... -_-'' ''Skyflight - She loved her mother, she just wishes that her mother never got killed Tallcloud - Featherspark is neutral around her father, she just hates about the fact that her father did not want her to talk to Shadoweye Darkkit - Featherspark does not know who Darkkit is so... idk what to write Leafkit - Same with Leafkit, Featherspark does not know who she is.... Shadoweye - He used to be Featherspark's best friend but now.... Shadoweye misses his friend when Featherspark died Trivia * I created this character while playing a warrior cats game on Roblox. * She is gonna be in The Gang. * I nicknamed her Triggeredspark because she is EVIL and she gets TRIGGERED. * She is now my catsona so paws off. ''"Featherspark? More like TRIGGEREDSPARK XD!" -'' -Skypee-, making fun out of her catsona's name. Badges Credit for the owners who made the badges :) < - - Use this on source mode. ''"Heh... I like blood and violence...." -'' Featherspark obsessed with blood and evil. >:) Gallery This is a ref sheet for Triggeredspark if you wanna draw her. Category:She-Cats Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Catsonas